This section describes the background art of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
High heel foot wear such as shoes, boots, sandals or others can be uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. This is particularly true and even more pronounced for progressively higher heels employed with the foot wear. The foot becomes fatigued due to the awkward positioning of the foot.
Heel cushions or pads have been employed on the interior of shoes or boots at the heel to help absorb shocks to the heel portion of the foot. However, such techniques have not been entirely successful, or satisfactory, in relieving the overall discomfort and fatigue problems when employed with high heel foot wear. Such heel pads have not been successful in providing a comfortable over all experience comparable to the experience achieved with a conventional foot wear such as low heel shoes or boots. The term “footwear” as used herein shall mean and refer to as shoes, boots, sandals, slippers and other wearing apparel adapted to be worn on the foot of the wearer.